Quest Failed
by Diablo42
Summary: A rookie human rogue runs afoul of one of the weakest mobs in Warcraft. And ends up failing big time. Rated M for adult themes, and sex with Kobolds. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this writing.

**Warning: Contains Noncon with Kobolds.**

Kyriana was a human, just started out on her journey through life. She'd chosen to be a rogue, a deadly femme fatale that took shit from no man and moved through life as a shadow at the corner of everyone's eye. Which makes what happens next perfectly understandable. After all, the Marshall had told her she wasn't ready yet. When she'd insisted she was, he'd made her promise to be careful while "investigating Fargodeep Mine". Kyriana scoffed to herself as she stealthily made her way past the kobolds. They were much more aggressive than the ones she'd seen up in Northshire, the ones that had just let her kill them one by one. She didn't want to tango with large groups of these fellows.

She probably should have stopped closer to the entrance and reported back. She'd seen what she came there to see, the kobolds had taken over the mine, and seemed to be multiplying before her eyes somehow. But she was still bristling from that Marshall Dughan telling her what she was and was not ready for. These thoughts distracted her, until she heard a loud growl behind her.

Kyriana turned and came face to face with the largest kobold she'd ever seen. He was also wearing blue, which was odd considering every kobold she'd seen so far wore red. He seemed to be eyeing her, and he grinned ferally after a long moment. He put a hand against his chest and rather intelligently said, "Goldtooth." Kyriana blinked, and without thinking brought a hand to her chest to say "Kyria-" She was cut off though, as suddenly he sprung forward and attacked her!

She barely had time to draw her daggers before he'd knocked one out of her hand, and slammed his fist into her face, throwing her to the ground. She grunted with pain, but made every effort to regain herself, stabbing at her assailant with her last dagger. Goldtooth was lucky though, he'd pulled back to swing again, and because of that had time to dodge. He brought his foot down on her wrist, and Kyriana cried out in pain as he cackled, and the dagger fell to the ground. He kicked the weapon away from her and looked down upon his prize.

Kyriana looked up at her attacker through blurry eyes, whimpering in pain as she wondered if her adventure was really going to end here, to a Kobold of all things! It seemed so as Goldtooth picked up the dagger he hadn't pushed away, and brought it close to her face. Instead of stabbing down though, he brought it further down, and carefully inserted it into her leather armor at the neck. Then he began cutting and cutting.

Kyriana's tears doubled as she realized what he was doing, as the leather she'd crafted herself was ruined by the horny kobold, and she was laid bare in just her bra and panties. She was most definitely not unattractive, her breasts were sizable, and her curves pronounced. It was probably all that was keeping her alive right now, as Goldtooth cut the thin fabric on her undergarments, and tore those away as well. He threw them to the side and grinned at her. She knew what was coming, but as he moved up her body, and undid his blue loincloth, exposing his hardening dick to her, she couldn't help but whimper louder. He brought the blade to her neck, and it was clear what he expected her to do.

Kyriana might have been hot-headed and firey, but she also wanted to live very badly. She opened her mouth willingly, and when he shoved his member down her throat, she never once thought of biting. He pulled her hair painfully as he used her head to bring himself to readiness, fucking in and out of her mouth with high-pitched grunts, clearly enjoying her frantic sucking.

Meanwhile, Kyriana couldn't believe this was happening to her. She began to wonder if she would die here anyways, with this creature's dick suffocating her. Even as she thought this though, she was given relief, as he drew out of her mouth. Only to have it taken away when a moment later she found her panties shoved in, gagging her. Still, she could breathe through her nose, though it was a struggle. She found herself rolled over onto her front, and her arms wrenched painfully behind her back. A moment later she was restrained by the remnants of her own bra, as it held her wrists tightly together.

Goldtooth grinned as he looked down at his prize, before pulling her hips up, bringing her up to her knees, but keeping her face shoved painfully against the dirt floor of the mine. He admired her shapely ass, and cleanly shaven pussy. He brought his fully hardened length up and rubbed it against her asscrack, giggling to himself as she tried to jerk away from him, whining pitifully.

Eventually he brought the tip to her slit, and after a bit of teasing her, which to Kyriana's dismay, had her growing slightly wet. No! She couldn't enjoy this! She was actually a bit relieved when he thrust forward, claiming her virginity and causing her to scream in pain, muffled of course by the gag. But as he began to piston in and out of her sex, now slick with her blood, she began to feel something well up inside of her.

With a whimper and a gasp, she realized her body was beginning to enjoy this, beginning to enjoy having him inside of her. Her muffled cries of agony were slowly turning into cries of pleasure, as he took her against the hard unforgiving floor gleefully. With this realization, Kyriana the fledgling rogue's mind snapped just a bit. A bit of drool collected at the corner of her mouth, and she began to unwittingly thrust her hips back against her attacker.

It wasn't long before her body shuddered, and she climaxed around Goldtooth's hard cock, clenching down on his length in ways that made him groan with pleasure. He clearly had his limits though, as five minutes after her orgasm, he pushed deeper into her, and unloaded happily. Eventually, he pulled out, savoring the feel of her inner walls trying to clench down on him. He stared down at his new prize, her body looking a bit worse for wear, covered in dirt and scratches.

Meanwhile, Kyrianna was gone, just plain gone. Lost in the horror of what had happened to her, her mind had shut down. She was nothing but Goldtooth's cock puppet now, and she knew it.


End file.
